1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and control method thereof capable of managing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the function of the terminal, improvements of the terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
On the other hand, the amount of battery consumption has been rapidly increased via enhancing the performance of a terminal. However, the user wants to use a terminal for a longer time in addition to the enhanced performance of the terminal. Accordingly, studies on the enhancement of battery efficiency and the reduction of battery consumption continue to be carried out.